


love affects everyone

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, Difficulty Conceiving, F/F, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of bestiality, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, tinsy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the different couples in The Power of Love 'verse</p>
<p>(Erica and Boyd are alive, I was just to lazy to think up a story for them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love affects everyone

Allison woke when Scott tumbled out of the bed.  
" Scott? "  
" I'll be back in a sec, love"

Isaac flopped onto Scott' s spot.  
" Camden is crying, he's gone to get him "

Allison rested her head on his shoulder.  
" Nightmare? "  
" Yes "

Scott came back with Camden on his hip, eyes glowing yellow and with little sideburns. Isaac held out his arms and Scott handed him their crying son. He settled on Isacc's chest as Scott climbed in behind him. Allison stroked a soothing hand down his back, Scott wiped the tears off his face.

" It's alright now, Camden, we're here,"

He waited until he calmed down before asking  
" What happened? "

All he got, all he ever got, was a shoulder shrug and a muttered " I don't know "

Isaac sighed

" Can we go to sleep now, Dada? "

" Yes kiddo, we can go to sleep"

Allison rested her hand on Camden ' s back and Scott his hand on hers. When his breathing evened out Allison leaned up on her elbow 

" What are we gonna do? "

Scott leaned up too  
" I've spoken to the school, but Carrie seems to have done more than they have "  
" Do you think we should move schools? "  
" No, this hasn't helped his self confidence moving him away from the triplets won't help "  
" Peter was talking about moving them as well "  
"Peter was talking about suing the mayor until Stiles talked him down "

Isaac yawned, he'd worked  two double shifts that week 

" We should probably go to sleep and discuss this in the morning when we don't have to whisper, goodnight Puddles "

He pulled Scott down to kiss him and then turned his head to kiss Allison  
" Goodnight my beauty"

They snuggled up to him  
"Goodnight Cherub "

* * *

Lydia ran her hand through Jackson perfectly groomed hair as Jordan massaged his feet. They were watching The Notebook. Lydia paused the film. 

" There's something I would like to discuss with you"

Jackson sat up and Jordan grabbed his hand. He knew what this was about 

"As you both know, we have been trying for a baby"

It made Jordan ' s heart ache when she spoke like that, like them expanding their family was a business merger, he knew she did it to distance her self because it upset her so much, two years of fruitless efforts.

 

Jackson leant forward, placing his hand on her knee

"We'll get there Lyds, don't worry"

She smiled at him, 

"I know why it wasn't working,  you know Stiles ' friend, the wiccan,  she cleared some stuff up for me, for all intents and purposes I'm human therefore Jackson must be a wolf while you two penetrate me "

" Now?"  
"Of course"

****

Chris couldn't sleep.  On a normal night he would just suck John off but John was minding his grandkids. 

He knew it was his ideas to keep it secret and casual, he had no right to wish he could've gone with him, that he didn't have to act surprised when Allison called to tell him Derek had gone into labour, that he couldn't say I love you as John went out the door.

His phone rang, it was John. 

"Marry me"  
"What?!"  
"Marry me, Chris"  
"Are you insane? "  
"Is that a no?"

Chris felt uncomfortable at the feelings in his chest at John's sad tone

"Why do you want to get married? "  
"All my family is here, except for you, watching my son and his husbands, I realised I want that with you, I want footsie at thanksgiving,  I want to be teased , I want to be able to say I love you with out panicking and worrying you never want to see me again"

"Yes, I'll marry you, John, I love you"  
" I love you too Chris"

If Chris danced around the kitchen after like a teenage girl, well no one else was to know

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
